Babysitting
by WriterGirl713
Summary: What happens when you take a halfa's 2 yrold son from 2016 and let his 14 yrold father from 2006 babysit him? Chaos, that's what! Oh, and we can't forget the war from 2016, now can we?
1. Time Master's Visit

**Babysitting**

**

* * *

YAY!!! A new story!!! Consider this an apology present to everyone who is currently waiting on pretty much all of my other stories. I've been feeling pretty guilty about leaving most everything on cliffies. Oh, and sorry for the length too, first chappies tend to be that way for me. Read, Enjoy, and Review! **

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom...get over it!

**

* * *

__****Chapter 1: Time Master's Visit**

"Tut. Tut. This war is not going well at all." A middle-aged ghost commented sadly. He was floating in front of a time portal that showed him the year 2016, in which rogue ghosts and their terrible leader waged ruthless war against the humans of a high-tech city called Amity Park.

"I must take the child to safety." The ghost decided grudgingly. He sighed, morphed into an old form of himself in his remorse, and zoomed the time portal in on a large room painted soft blue. Inside was a handsome mahogany crib and rocking chair, a changing table, many toys, and sleeping peacefully inside the crib was a little boy of two years, 350 days, five hours, and six seconds...according to the ghost's time staff. Clockwork frowned at what he was going to have to do and flew through the portal, knowing it was the only way to protect the child and the time stream.

Now inside the baby's room, the ghost sighed deeply and picked the sleeping boy up. The two year-old yawned in his sleep and cuddled close to the ghost, who smiled in spite of himself and laid a note in the empty crib before he pressed a button on his time staff and disappeared.

Mere moments later, another ghost entered the room, having sensed the other. This ghost was tall and handsome. He wore a black and white jumpsuit with a white symbol that read DP, his long messy hair was of the purest white, and his angry glowing eyes were a piercing green. The white-haired ghost immediately realized what was missing from the room and flew hastily to the crib. He tentatively picked the note up and read it slowly as anxious understanding set in.

_Daniel,_

_Don't fret; your little man is safe with me. I won't let him be harmed by the dawning war. You and your friends will take good care of him in 2006._

_-Clockwork_

The letter read and uneasiness beginning to drown him, (he wondered what the time ghost meant by the 'dawning war') the ghost pocketed the letter and flew straight to tell the baby's mother.

* * *

**I'm soo sorry for the length! I swear it'll get better soon! grins sheepishly I have trouble with beginnings sometimes.**

**-WriterGirl713**


	2. A Favor

_**Hi All! Here's chappie 2! Read, Enjoy & Review please!!!**_

**_-WriterGirl713_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. (When's the copyright expire?)**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 2: A Favor**_

Ten years before the white-haired ghost read the time ghost's fateful letter, three teenaged friends walked through the city park on a fine autumn day.

"It sure is good to relax." A black-haired, blue-eyed boy of fourteen commented contently. He wore loose fitting blue jeans and a white shirt with a large red oval in the center. His bagged eyes closed and he took a great breath of the sweet afternoon air. The girl who walked by his right side chuckled at his gesture of happiness.

"Yeah Danny, you haven't gotten a chance to relax since I can't remember. You deserve it!" She said laughingly. The girl (Sam) was tall, nearly as tall as Danny, with equally dark hair that fell to her shoulders and shining amethyst eyes. Though clearly Goth at first sight; the girl had a normally cheerful attitude, particularly toward her two best friends.

The other boy was silent. He wore a distinctive red berretta that clashed with his clothes and he was always seen to be poring through his glasses over some piece of technology or another. This boy, Tucker, was currently fiddling with his coveted PDA and took no notice of his two best friends.

"Do you guys want to head over to the Nasty Bur-" Danny was cut off by a distinctive blue mist floating from his mouth; his ghost sense. He gasped and glanced hurriedly around before transforming into his infamous superhero alter ego, Danny Phantom. Sam gasped and dug into her pocket for the Fenton Lipstick and Tucker looked up from his PDA and casually removed a Fenton Thermos from his backpack.

A blue green vortex suddenly appeared directly in front of Danny and when it died, Clockwork, the master of time, floated before him. His face was grim and his figure was old.

"Daniel, how nice it is to see you again as a teenager. I have a favor to ask of you." Danny nodded, keeping eye contact with the wise ghost.

"A war is about to begin in the future and this boy mustn't be a casualty if the future itself is to survive. Without my help, unfortunately, he would not be able to survive. My task for you it to keep him safe until the war is passed its ultimate danger. Can you do that?" Danny blinked; Clockwork was asking for his consent. He looked to the ghost's feet and saw a boy of no more than two years standing there, looking around at his surroundings with apparent wonder.

"What's his name?" Danny asked. He saw Sam slap her hand to her head out of the corner of his eye, but ignored her. Clockwork smiled.

"Allan. His name is Allan." A startled look crossed Clockwork's now young face and he pushed Allen into Danny's stupefied arms.

"The first battle has begun! I must leave you now." And with that he was gone.

"Uh, what was that all about?" Tucker asked after a while, completely dumbfounded.

"I have no clue." Danny said, setting the little boy on his feet. This would have been the perfect time for Sam to remind Danny that he was clueless about _everything_, but she was a bit preoccupied.

"How 'bout you Sam? Do you know what's u-" Tucker stopped mid-sentence when Danny turned around to see why his mouth fell open and he raised his brows in bewilderment.

"Isn't he just adorable?" Sam cooed as she helped Allan draw a picture in the dirt.

* * *

**Aw! This should be good! What do you guys think Danny will do about Sam's maternal instincts? Will Danny even be able to pry his little man away from her? I sense a little humor coming up in the next chappie!:)**

**-WriterGirl713, The Devil's Angel and Master of Fluff**


End file.
